


Other Intentions...

by RasberryLlamas



Category: Avengers, Marvel, The Amazing Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Crossover, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasberryLlamas/pseuds/RasberryLlamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton has to go to Russia for some "spy training thing". He basically gets lonely and decides to make a phone call. So, phone sex, that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Intentions...

A lonely Clint Barton was laying in bed at one of shields spy training camps. Wide awake. But how could he sleep? All he could think about was going home and- well, someone very important to him. 

He shifted in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position, which also seemed impossible since Director Fury insisted that all agents slept on a metal plank... "Good for your back, my ass..." Clint let out a soft sigh and reached for is cell phone on the bedside table. He squinted his eyes at the sudden burst of light from the phone screen. 3:05AM.... So much for that idea. He-, or anyone for that matter, would not be awake. But Clint, being Clint, would try anyway...

"Bzzzzzzz... Bzzzzzzz... Bzzzzzz-"

Peters phone buzzed softly beside him on his small single bed. He had fallen asleep playing stupid candy crush again (which is totally not an addiction, if you ask Peter). 

At first he just ignored it, if he ignored it he'd probably fall asleep again. So sure enough, he closed his eyes again and began to drift slowly.... Slowly.... Slow-

"Bzzzzzz... Bzzzzzz... Bzzzzzz"

That was it... Whoever was calling was really determined, and was reeeeeaaally starting to piss Peter Parker off..!

He rolled on to his side and grabbed his phone. Not bothering to even look at the number, he answered it... "Hello?!"

"Hey Pete..!" God, he should have known... It was Clint... Sure, he was Peters boyfriend and Peter loved him more than anyone, but everything changes when it's 3 in the god damn morning!

"Clint!? What the hell..!? Do you know what time it is..!?"

"Uhhh... Well... Babe, I can't sleep..." Clint sat up on the edge of his bed, he couldn't help but smirk. Peter was always adorable when he was pissed off. 

"Oh.. Well neither of us are going to get much sleep now..!"

"I know, I know... It's just- I can't sleep without you beside me... This whole week has been shit without you.." He made sure to make his voice sound sad and tired. Hopefully, Peter would talk to him a little longer...

"Clint..." Peter sighed. He felt bad for yelling at his boyfriend. All Clint wanted was some comfort.

"Please don't hang up..." 

"It's okay... I won't. I-I'm sorry..." Peter bit his lip. The last thing he wanted right now is for his boyfriend to be sad. Clint was was already upset about leaving for Russia, Peter didn't want to make him any more upset.

"Thank god..! But, why are you sorry..?"

"For yelling at you.... All you want is for someone to listen to you"

"And hold me and kiss me and-"

"Clint..! I thought we were having a moment..." Peter smiled. He was glad his annoying archer was back.

"Right... But can the moment wait till' I get home..?" Clint smirked to himself. He had "other" intentions with this phone call...

"Whatever..!" Peter laughed and shook his head. Yup... Clint was back....

"Heh... On an unrelated note... What are you wearing?" Mmhhmm... Other intentions...

"What? Why would that matter?" Not only was Peter a candy crush addict but he was also pretty oblivious... Clint shook his head at that followed by a soft chuckle.

"Shhh... Just go with it. What are you wearing, babe..?"

"Well nothin-"

"Nothing?!" A soft blush grew on Clint's cheeks as he noticed the tent building in his pants. "Damn Peter, that's hot... I never knew you slept naked! You should really tell me these-."

"Clint!! Nothing except my pajama's!!" He practically jumped off his bed at that. Clint really knew how to embarrass the shit out of him without even realizing he was doing it.

"Ohhh... Heh.. Oops.." He bit his lip and pulled his pants back up. "False alarm..!"

"Oh my god..." He buried his face in his palm. He should have known... "Are you trying to have phone sex with me...?"

"Ummm, no. I mean... If you wanna-." Clint wanted this so bad, and you could definitely tell...

Peter swallowed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut 'I can't believe I'm doing this'... "Well, Clint. I could take off my pajama's... If you'd like..." Peter looked down and noticed that maybe he wanted this too... Maybe he needed it...

"Mmmhh.... Take them off babe, for me..." Clint purred. He knew Peter would warm up to this idea.

Peters face turned a bright shade of red. Hearing Clint talk dirty drove him nuts. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off, quickly picking the phone back up and pressing it to his ear before grabbing the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down. Revealing how hard he actually was.. "Cl-Clint... They're... Off.." He practically moaned into the phone.

Clint crossed his legs, trying to relieve some of the pressure down there.. "Good boy... I think I'm going to take my clothes off too... Would you like that..?" Clint grinned.

"Oh god..." He moved his hand down to touch himself. "Please Clint..." He gently stroked himself... Waiting for Clint's sexy voice.

Clint loved it when his boyfriend begged. He didn't think it was possible, but that turned him on even more. Pretty soon jeans and a t-shirt along with boxers pooled at his feet. "Ohh... I'm naked just for you Peter..."

"Nnh... Clint..." He stopped touching himself, if he continued, he'd loose it. Clint was just teasing him now.

"You know what I'd do to you if I was at home, alone with you...?" Clint crawled back onto his bed. He wouldn't be able to stand on his own for long.

"Wh-what..?" He squirmed at those words. If only Clint was actually with him, in his small bed.

"Feel free to touch yourself Babe... Pretend it's me..." He already had his hand down at his cock. Slowly squeezing it. Trying not to move to fast. "If I was with you, I'd first bite at your neck... Leaving bruises, so all of your friends would know that you're mine"

Peter bit his lip and moved his hand back down to his crotch and began softly stroking himself again. "Yeah...? Then what..?" He tried his hardest not to stutter, he didn't want Clint to know he was enjoying this as much as he did.

"Then I'd move down to your dick and kiss it softly. I'd even suck you... But not to much, because I know you don't need much 4 play, do ya Pete?" He said that with a smirk. It was true though. Peter didn't like to mess around when it came to sex. He was still young and he could get turned on so quickly. Clint loved that about him. He would always tease him until he practically begged for Clint's cock, and again, Clint loved seeing his boyfriend beg.

"Nnnh... No..." He blushed quite heavily and pulled on himself a little harder. God, Clint and him had only started having sex a month ago and already, he had Peter figured out. He was probably keeping notes.

"That's right..." Clint grinned, and gently rolled his hips. "By this time, you'd be begging me... You want it sooooo bad! You don't even need preparation do you? You're already so wet and open-"

"Clint! Shu-shut up!!" Peter squeezed his eyes shut and tried to slow his hand down. He was so close... 

"Heh... Right..!" A large smirk rolled across his cheeks. "After all that, I'd stick it in you... Slowly, pushing myself into your tight hole. Oh yeah..." He purred into the phone again. He never knew he could find so much pleasure in Peters moans and squeaks, he was definitely getting proved wrong.

"Ohhh... Clinnnnt!" Peter was so close to being finished. "H-hurry up...!" He nearly bucked his hips upwards, just imagining that Clint was actually with him.

"Mmmh okay babe... Of course I'd start out slow, but then I would find that rhythm... Pounding into you... Then I'd grab your legs and set them on my shoulders, so I can keep hitting that special spot of yours.." Clint started to let out soft moans. Some were quite embarrassing but Peter sounded like he was getting the life squished outta him so Clint's weren't THAT embarrassing.

Peter started moving his hand quite rapidly. Just thinking about the feeling of having Clint inside him made him squirm with pleasure. "Clint! I-I- Nnnnmmm! I'm going to fucking cum!!" He practically yelled that. Totally forgetting that Tony's room was right beside his in the Shield helicarrier. He's going to hear all about it in the morning.

"Ohhh Peter.... Do it.... Cum for me babe!" Clint almost lost it, just hearing Peter yell. He liked that. He moved his hand even faster now.

"Clint...!!!" Peter gasped and let out a loud whore-like moan. Shortly after, his seed pooled out all over his stomach in pulses. Making him pant with pleasure. He nearly went limp because of the strength of his orgasm.

Clint turned red at all of the sounds Peter had just made. "H-holy fuck... Peterrr!" He threw his hips up, and tried to hold back his scream. It was to late. He screamed at the feeling of his cum slowly soaking his sweat covered stomach. He started panting shortly after.

All you could hear on the phone now where just short moans and heavy breathing. That was until Clint decided to break the silence.

"You liked that... Didn't you..?" He grinned to himself, knowing that Peter loved it. Oh yeah, Clint would be doing this again tomorrow.

"F-fuck you..." Peter chuckled softly. He really did enjoy that though...

"Tomorrow... You tired me out..." 

"You know what I meant..." 

"Ohhh I know what you meant..!"

Peter shook his head and set his phone next to him on his pillow. He was pretty tired now. He didn't even bother to hang up the phone. Clint just sat in bed talking and talking, until Peter was fast asleep. Hearing Clint's voice always soothed him.

Clint smiled knowing Peter had fallen asleep.

"I love you sweetie"

Were his last words before hanging up the phone and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this page :D. I hope you enjoyed it (but that's unlikely because I'm new to the whole smut thing =_="). I would love some advice, but please don't be to harsh, so feel free to shoot me a few comments!!
> 
> ~Thanks!


End file.
